Outer belt molding is generally used to provide a water-resistant seal between a vehicle door and a window pane that is translatable relative to the door. Belt moldings may generally be configured to channel rain-water and/or exterior liquids away from electronics or other hardware within the door assembly. Additionally, such moldings may channel such exterior liquids away from the window to prevent the window from freezing to the molding in cold weather climates.